wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Spowiedź (Tołstoj)/VII
__NOEDITSECTION__ VII Nie znalazłszy wyjaśnienia w nauce, zacząłem go szukać w życiu, żywiąc nadzieję, że znajdę je w ludziach wokół mnie. Zacząłem więc obserwować ludzi – takich jak ja – jak żyją i jak odnoszą się do pytań, które doprowadziły mnie do rozpaczy. A oto co odkryłem u ludzi, znajdujących się w tym samym położeniu co ja, pod względem wykształcenia i sposobu życia. Odkryłem, że dla ludzi z mojego kręgu istnieją cztery wyjścia z okropnego położenia, w którym my wszyscy się znajdujemy. Pierwsze wyjście to niewiedza. Polega ono na tym, żeby nie wiedzieć, nie rozumieć, że życie to zło i bezsens. Ludzie tej kategorii – po większej części kobiety, ludzie bardzo młodzi lub bardzo tępi – jeszcze nie pojęli tej kwestii życia, która stanęła przed Schopenhauerem, Salomonem, Buddą. Nie widzą ani czekającego na nich smoka, ani myszy podgryzających krzaków, za które się trzymają i zlizują krople miodu. Ale liżą te krople miodu tylko do czasu: coś w końcu zwróci ich uwagę na smoka i myszy i ich zlizywanie się skończy. Od nich niczego nie mogłem się nauczyć – nie da się zapomnieć o tym, co już wiesz. Drugie wyjście to epikureizm. Polega ono na tym, aby, znając beznadziejność życia, używać póki co dostępnych dobrodziejstw życia, nie patrząc ani na smoka, ani na myszy i lizać miód ile się da, szczególnie gdy na krzaku trafiło się go bardzo dużo. Salomon wyraża to następująco: „I pochwaliłem radość, bo nie ma nic lepszego dla człowieka pod słońcem prócz jedzenia, picia i weselenia się: towarzyszą one człowiekowi w jego trudzie przez wszystkie dni jego życia, które Bóg dał mu pod słońcem.” „Więc jedz z weselem chleb twój i pij w radości serca wino twoje... Ciesz się życiem z kobietą, którą kochasz przez wszystkie dni twojego marnego życia, przez wszystkie marne dni twoje, bo to twoja dola w życiu i trudzie, którym trudzisz się pod słońcem... Wszystko, co ręka twoja może uczynić, czyń, bo w grobie, do którego idziesz, nie ma pracy ani myśli, ani wiedzy, ani mądrości”. Tego drugiego wyjścia trzyma się większość ludzi z naszego kręgu. Warunki, w których się znajdują, dostarczają im więcej dobrobytu niż biedy, a moralna tępota daje im możliwość zapomnienia, że wygoda ich położenia jest przypadkowa, że nie wszyscy mogą mieć tysiąc kobiet i pałaców jak Salomon, że na każdego człowieka z tysiącem żon przypada tysiąc ludzi bez żony, a na każdy pałac przypada tysiąc ludzi, którzy w pocie czoła muszą go zbudować i że ta przypadkowość, która dziś zrobiła ze mnie Salomona, jutro może uczynić mnie niewolnikiem Salomona. Tępota wyobraźni tych ludzi pozwoliła im zapomnieć o tym, co nie dawało spokoju Buddzie – o nieuchronności chorób, starości i śmierci, która nie dziś, to jutro zniszczy ich przyjemności. To, co niektórzy z tych ludzi twierdzą o swej tępocie myśli i wyobraźni – że to filozofia, którą oni nazywają pozytywną – nie wyklucza ich, moim zdaniem, z kategorii tych, którzy nie widząc kwestii, liżą miód. Nie mogłem tych ludzi naśladować: nie mając takiej tępoty wyobraźni, nie mogłem jej sztucznie w sobie wytworzyć. Nie mogłem, jak nie mógłby żaden żywy człowiek, oderwać oczu od raz dostrzeżonych myszy i smoka. Trzecie wyjście to wyjście siły i energii. Polega ono na tym, aby, uzmysłowiwszy sobie, że życie to zło i bezsens, unicestwić je. Postępują tak nieliczni ludzie, silni i konsekwentni. Pojąwszy całą głupotę strojonego z nich żartu i zrozumiawszy przewagę, którą umarli mają nad żywymi i że lepiej jest w ogóle nie żyć, działają i kończą od razu ten głupi żart następującymi metodami: pętla na szyję, woda, nóż, którym przebijają serce, pociągi na szynach. I ludzi z naszego kręgu, postępujących w ten sposób jest coraz więcej i więcej. I w większości przypadków postępują tak w najlepszym okresie swojego życia, kiedy siły duszy mają w pełnym rozkwicie, a zwyczajów poniżających ludzki umysł przyswoili sobie jeszcze niewiele. Widziałem, że to wyjście jest najgodniejsze i tak właśnie chciałem postąpić. Czwarte wyjście to wyjście słabości. Polega na tym, aby, pojąwszy zło i bezsens życia, dalej trzymać się go kurczowo z góry wiedząc, że nic z niego dobrego wyjść nie może. Ludzie tego rodzaju wiedzą, że śmierć jest lepsza od życia, ale nie mając sił postąpić rozumnie – czym prędzej przerwać ułudę i zabić się – zdają się na coś czekać. Jest to wyjście słabości, ponieważ jeśli wiem, co jest lepsze i jest to w zasięgu mojej ręki, to dlaczego nie oddać się lepszemu? ... Znajdowałem się w tej właśnie kategorii. Tak oto ludzie mojego pokroju czterema drogami ratują się przed strasznymi sprzecznościami. Jakbym nie wytężał swych władz umysłowych, oprócz tych czterech wyjść nie widziałem żadnego innego. Pierwsze wyjście: nie pojmować tego, że życie jest bezsensem, marnością i złem i że lepiej jest nie żyć. Nie mogłem tego nie wiedzieć, a kiedy już raz to zrozumiałem, nie mogłem na to zamykać oczu. Wyjście drugie: używać życia takim, jakie jest i nie myśleć o przyszłości. Tego też nie mogłem zrobić. Podobnie jak Sakjamuni, nie mogłem jechać na polowanie wiedząc, że istnieje starość, cierpienie i śmierć. Moja wyobraźnia była zbyt żywa. Oprócz tego, nie mogłem cieszyć się chwilami przyjemności, rzuconymi na moją dolę, ponieważ były krótkie i przypadkowe. Trzecie wyjście: pojąwszy, że życie to zło i głupota, zakończyć je, zabijając siebie. Rozumiałem to, ale jakoś nie potrafiłem się zabić. Wyjście czwarte: żyć jak Salomon, Schopenhauer – wiedzieć, że życie jest głupim, strojonym ze mnie żartem, a i tak żyć, myć się, ubierać się, jeść, rozmawiać, a nawet pisać książki. Było to dla mnie obrzydliwe, bolesne, ale i tak trwałem w tym położeniu. Teraz widzę, że skoro nie mogłem się zabić, to przyczyną tego była smutna świadomość niesprawiedliwości moich myśli. Jakkolwiek przekonywujący i bezsprzeczny nie wydawałby się tok moich myśli i myśli mędrców, który doprowadził nas do uznania życia za bezsensowne, dalej pozostawało mi niewyraźne zwątpienie w ostateczną słuszność mojego osądu. A był on taki: ja i mój rozum – przyznaliśmy, że życie jest nierozumne. Jeśli nie ma wyższego rozumu (a nie ma i nikt udowodnić tego nie może), to mój rozum jest dla mnie twórcą życia. Nie byłoby rozumu, nie byłoby dla mnie i życia. Jak rozum może negować życie, skoro sam jest twórcą życia? Albo z innej strony: jeśli nie byłoby życia, nie byłoby i mojego rozumu – a skoro życie jest, to rozum jest jego synem. Życie jest wszystkim. Rozum jest owocem życia i ten rozum neguje życie. Czułem, że coś tu nie pasuje. Bez wątpienia życie jest bezsensownym złem – mówiłem sobie. Ale żyłem, żyję nadal, żyła i żyje cała ludzkość. Jakże to tak? Dlaczego żyje, skoro może nie żyć? Czyżbyśmy tylko ja i Schopenhauer byli na tyle mądrzy, aby zrozumieć bezsens i zło życia? Osąd o marności życia nie jest aż tak chytry, żeby nie był znany od dawna prostym ludziom, a przecież oni żyli i żyją. Jak to jest, że żyją i nigdy nie pomyślą o tym, aby zwątpić w rozumność życia? Moja wiedza, potwierdzona mądrością mędrców, pokazała mi, że wszystko na świecie – organiczne i nieorganiczne – wszystko jest nadzwyczaj mądrze urządzone – głupie jest tylko moje położenie. A ci głupcy – ogromne masy prostych ludzi – nie wiedzą nic o tym, jak urządzone jest na świecie wszystko, co organiczne i nieorganiczne, a żyją i wydaje im się, że ich życie urządzone jest nad wyraz rozumnie! I przychodziło mi do głowy: a co, jeśli jeszcze czegoś nie wiem? Przecież dokładnie tak postępuje ignorancja. Ignorancja przecież zawsze mówi to samo. Kiedy czegoś nie wie, mówi, że to, czego nie zna, jest głupie. Wychodzi na to, że cała ludzkość żyje i żyła, rozumiejąc jakoś sens swojego życia, bo jeśli by go nie rozumiała, nie mogłaby żyć, a ja mówię, że życie jest bezsensowne i nie mogę żyć. Nikt nie przeszkadza mnie i Schopenhauerowi negować życia. Więc zabij się – wtedy nie będziesz już rozprawiać. Nie podoba ci się życie – zabij się. Skoro żyjesz i nie możesz pojąć sensu życia, zakończ je więc, a nie kręć się w nim dłużej, opowiadając i rozpisując się o tym, że nie rozumiesz życia. Wszedłeś w wesołą kompanię, wszystkim jest bardzo dobrze, wszyscy wiedzą, co robią, a tobie nudno i okropnie – odejdź! W końcu czymże jesteśmy my, przekonani o konieczności samobójstwa, ale nie decydujący się na jego popełnienie, jeśli nie najsłabszymi, najbardziej niekonsekwentnymi i, mówiąc wprost, najgłupszymi ludźmi, obnoszącymi się ze swoją głupotą, jak dureń z malowaną torbąRosyjskie przysłowie: „Носится как дурак с писаной торбой”. (przyp. tłum.)? Przecież nasza mądrość, jaka by nie była wierna, nie dała nam wiedzy o sensie naszego życia. Ale cała żyjąca ludzkość, miliony – nie wątpią w to, że życie ma sens. Istotnie, od dawien dawna, odkąd istnieje życie, o którym coś niecoś wiem, żyli ludzie znający ten sąd o daremności życia, który pokazał mi jego bezsens, a jednak żyli, przypisując mu jakiś sens. Od czasów, kiedy życie ludzkie się rozpoczęło, mieli oni to poczucie sensu życia i żyli, aż życie dobiegło do mnie. Wszystko, co jest we mnie i wkoło mnie, wszystko jest owocem ich wiedzy o życiu. Te narzędzia myślowe, którymi opisuję to życie i potępiam je, wymyślili oni, a nie ja. Ja sam urodziłem się, wychowałem i wyrosłem dzięki nim. Oni wykopali żelazo, nauczyli nas karczować las, oswoili krowy i konie, nauczyli nas siać, nauczyli nas żyć razem, urządzili nasze życie. Oni nauczyli mnie myśleć i mówić. I to ja, ich twór, przez nich nakarmiony, napojony, przez nich uczony, ich myślami i słowami myślący, udowodniłem im, że są nonsensem! „Coś tutaj jest nie tak” – mówiłem sobie. „Gdzieś się pomyliłem”. Ale na czym polegała ta pomyłka, w żaden sposób nie mogłem orzec. Kategoria:Spowiedź (Tołstoj)